


snake eyes

by Subtle_Shenanigans



Series: Dissassociation [31]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Do not post to another site, Gen, Head Injury, OOC, One Shot, Platonic Bestfriends, Platonic Love, Short, Superheroes, Superpowers, Turbulants!AU, back to some semblance of a storyline, head wounds, i guess, is a mess, look im typing on computer everything, no beta we die like men, ooc beacuse it's been awhile, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22730893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subtle_Shenanigans/pseuds/Subtle_Shenanigans
Summary: It's not always simple.Turbulants #12
Relationships: Daniel Howell & Phil Lester
Series: Dissassociation [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/983367
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: AR!AU (and) Turbulants!AU





	snake eyes

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah Glass Animals songs are the unofficial official music for this series???
> 
> Been listening to Black Mambo and been wanting to get back into this series so here's a drabble.
> 
> Man it's good to be back with the boys.

If there was something that could be said, it was that Dan and Phil had nothing _ordinary_ about their life.

“Wait! Susan lost them; we’ll need to backtrack!”

Fire swept the rain out of his eyes, little that it did. The rain came out in droves, sheets of water pouring from an angry tempest. He spat out some, shouting, "I'll go on ahead! Meet you there!"

Amazing's affirmative was lost in the noise, but he didn't follow Dan, so he assumed it was so. His footsteps slapped down, soaking him further.

But they couldn't let them get away; the figure had ran, and they would catch them.

It was hard to see, though, everything hazy and smeared. His own wings gave off an odd affect with their light. 

A rumble of thunder pealed - there! A dark figure slipping past a building. Fire had apparently taken the right direction. He knew Amazing would catch up soon enough.

Fire took his time, approaching cautiously. When he slipped inside he saw it was an empty car shop. Hoods and other parts rusting or dusty from disuse. And, unfortunately, lots of hiding spots.

Thunder growled out again; it was like the clatter of metal bins. The building dimmed the noise, for which Fire was grateful. There were no windows for the lightening though, and while Fire was hesitant to dispel his wings, he knew they were a beacon in the gloom.

They were gone with near-silence, and Dan waited until he adjusted to the darkness. The only light was from the broken door he had entered, and around the cracks in the garage door. It was minimal at best.

He treaded quietly, wincing as he heard the whisper of the water dripping off. Even if barely audible, it _was_ still audible.

_C'mon, buddy,_ his eyes swept over the shadows, _where are you?_

But nothing caught his eye; no movement, no sound. 

Fire exhaled roughly.

There was a shift and then he was on the floor, his head ringing as he blinked stupidly at the figure above him. It took a moment for him to register their words, just as they were starting to edge away.

"- I didn't even want th' stupid thing! 'e just promised that if I got it he'd make sure I can pay my debts!"

They seemed hysterical, terrified. Fire tried to get up, wincing as his vision wavered. He had opened his wings in defensive instinct, and saw the perpetrator's eyes were blown wide.

"Stay back!" They screeched. 

Fire darted forwards and missed as they turned and ran - right smack into Amazing, who knocked them down with a snarl, wrestling until he had a good hold on them. They blubbered and screeched.

Dan fell to the floor, tired and confused. "ooh gottim?" He slurred.

"Yeah, police on their way." Amazing stared at Fire, worried, he knew, although he couldn't make out his friend's face. It was blurred and blended like some fuzzy photograph. "Stay awake, okay? And. . . don't move. I really, really think you shouldn't move." His eyes trail somewhere next to Dan.

He feels the rain soaking him, his hair plastered to his face.

"M'kay."

"-let me go! please! It was all his idea! He promised! He'll get me! Please! Yaverman said-!"

Dan snapped up - or at least, he felt like it. That name sent a spark of anger through him, a hot coal of fear. "What?"

"-he said! he said!"

Fire drags himself over despite Amazing's warning growl. Amazing is on the criminal's back, and Dan can't help but dig his fingers tight into their hoodie. " _What - 'bout Y'verm'n?_ " It's a stuttered, slurred growl low in his throat. His vision flickers and wavers from the effort, and the whole world tilts, melting away before he can hear the terrified response.

Talons slip from the holes they punctured in the hoodie, and Amazing cries out fearfully, but they're lost as Dan falls.

* * *

Next he wakes up it's to a steady beeping, and the smooth coolness of sheets not his own. He rubs at his eyes groggily.

Fire realizes he is in the hospital. It's not either of the duo's first time, whether in or out of costume. No, what confuses him is that he can't remember _why_ he's here.

He's startled to realize that Amazing is watching him, staring from where he sits in the bedside chair. He's as far back as the wall though. "Finally ready to join us then?"

Fire rubs a hand through his hair; Phil was angry, that was evident enough. And Phil was rarely angry. So that begged the question: what the _hell_ had Dan done.

". . . yes?'

This sets him off apparently as Amazing snarls, "What the hell were you thinking? I told you not to move! And what do you do?!" He throws his hands skyward, "Effing _launch yerself across the floor!_ " His voices pitches, old northern accent sneaking in.

When Dan doesn't respond right away, he huffs. "Are you even listening to me?"

Dan squints, trying to recall through the fuzziness while he catches up. For the first time, he wonders if he's drugged. "I. . . did? 'm sorry." He sinks back down, dazed.

Phil immediately softens, runs a hand down his face. "I'm . . . you don't remember? Do you?"

Dan shrugs. He's really tired, but doesn't want to sleep. Not yet.

Amazing sighs and flops back down into the chair, scooting it next to Dan's bed. "We were chasing a thief. Do you remember that?"

He lifts a hand, gives a so-so motion.

Amazing scratches at his shaggy mane. "They hit you with their loot. Pretty," he turns away, swallowing, "pretty hard, actually. You suffered a head wound and concussion. They had to put minimal stitches."

"Oh." Dan pauses, furrows his brow. "Healin'?"

Phil shrugs. "Probably because of the concussion - wouldn't be surprised if it messed with your system."

Dan grunts, sinking back. His eyes are fluttering but he knows there's more. "Wha' about - they said-?"

Amazing leans on the bed. "Don't worry about it. I'll tell you more later, okay?"

"B-" darkness is already claiming him, whatever words there were dying. 

"Just rest, okay?" He hears through the approaching dark. "I love you; and I'm glad your okay."

He can't respond because he's already gone, in the swirling dark of rain and red; blue eyes he trusts, and cobalt ones that sneer, and dig into his flesh.

Whatever the dreams are, he doesn't remember. 

**Author's Note:**

> Was originally gonna write something funny and title it _Vibin'_ but eh.
> 
> Prompt: “Are you even listening to me?”  
> 


End file.
